1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a make-up cosmetic product containing an acrylic copolymer and provides a make-up cosmetic product which is excellent in the ability of fast fixation onto the skin and the ability of well lasting on the skin and which may be easily applied onto the skin by repetitive application.
The present invention also relates to a double-coat type make-up cosmetic product which is composed of an under make-up base as a first layer and a finishing make-up material as a second layer and which is suitable especially for covering and masking various skin troubles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, some make-up cosmetic products containing polymers have been known. These are to have excellent water-proofness, oil-proofness and wear resistance due to the characteristic of the film formed by the polymers.
As examples of such polymers, there are mentioned polyvinyl pyrrolidone, polyacrylamide, polyvinyl acetate, silicone resins (excepting those having a three-dimensional structure), carboxyvinyl polymer and polyvinyl alcohol.
However, the actual use of these make-up cosmetic products is followed by a feeling of sensual and physical disorder (tightness or stretched feeling) since the film formed after drying is lacking in softness. In addition, since the adhesiveness or tackiness of the film formed on the skin is poor, the make-up cosmetic product would often lift up or peel off from the skin to cause unshapeliness of the make-up therewith because of the motion of the skin to follow the movement of the expression muscle such as smiling. Because of the reasons, the make-up cosmetic products have a drawback that any other make-up cosmetic products could not be applied thereover by repetitive application. These drawbacks are extremely serious problems in the make-up cosmetic products of these days, as sensual and physical functions such as the touch and the feeling in use are regarded as important.
For instance, make-up cosmetic products containing synthetic water-soluble polymers (such as carboxyvinyl polymer, polyvinyl alcohol, xanthane gum) have poor water-proofness to often cause unshapeliness of the make-up therewith.
The above-mentioned silicone resins lack in adhesiveness thereof to the skin and therefore have a poor ability of fixation onto the skin.
Three-dimensional network structure-having silicones could be adhesive to the skin in some degree but, after having been applied, the film formed on the skin would be softened due to the sebum secreted therefrom with the lapse of time to thereby often cause a feeling of sensual and physical disorder (stickiness, glossness).
The films formed by polyvinyl pyrrolidone, polyvinyl acetate and polyacrylamide are noticeably hardened also to cause a feeling of sensual and physical disorder such as tightness. In addition, these polymers have additional drawbacks that repetitive application of other cosmetic materials thereover is impossible and that they often peel off due to the motion of the skin.
Make-up cosmetic products containing acrylic copolymers are known. For instance, JP-A 1-203313 (the term "JP-A" as used herein means an "Laid-Open Japanese Patent Publication") has disclosed a make-up cosmetic product comprising a copolymer emulsion made from a mixture of an acrylate with a methacrylate, as a main monomer component, and a glycol of a certain kind, for the purpose of improving mainly the water-proofness of the above-mentioned drawbacks.
On the other hand, as make-up cosmetic products for covering and masking so-called skin troubles such as nevi, spots and freckles or for sun-screening, ones containing titanium dioxide as a white pigment are mainly used.
However, such titanium dioxide-containing make-up cosmetic products have a limited covering power (or light-shielding power). Therefore, although they have an effect for covering and masking slight skin troubles, they are almost ineffective to heavy skin troubles but rather they would often highlight the affected area of such troubles. In addition, since the coat formed by such a make-up cosmetic product would be thick, a naturally finished appearance could not be obtained. Thus, the make-up cosmetic products of the kind often have various problems.
For instance, in the case of pigmentation skin troubles such as heavy nevi or heavy liver spots, the covering and masking power of conventional titanium dioxide-containing make-up cosmetic products was unsatisfactory for sufficiently covering them. This is because even though the cosmetic products could yield scattering of the transmitted light in the foundation layer, a part of the transmitted light would reach the skin so that reflection of the light from the pigmented area of the affected part could not be evaded. In the case, therefore, the skin troubles could be seen with half an eye even though they are coated with the cosmetic materials. In addition, the make-up cosmetic products have other problems that the ability of fast fixation to the skin and the durability on the skin are still insufficient.
JP-A 2-304015 has proposed a make-up cosmetic product (single-coat type) comprising a mixture of an aluminum powder and a film forming agent. The aluminum powder used in the proposed make-up cosmetic product has excellent covering and masking power. However, the proposed cosmetic product has a problem that the finished make-up with it is a thick and heavy one which is not natural and impairs the natural skin feeling.